Always Better
by FallenXMen
Summary: He was looking for the ones that are special. She was always thinking that they, mutants, are better. But when the two of a kind makes a deal...


I wrote it for my friend, about her OC.

Diclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, Yuki belongs to my friend, and Fallen is only thing that's mine.

Always better Prologue

A black haired girl was running through streets of Paris. She was dressed all in black, with combat boots and long, leather coat on. Earlier that night it was rining, so a loud splashes were audible with her every step. Not only hers, but also her followers'. She had to lost them, or otherwise things might get worse. It was bad enough, she didn't know what happen back at a hotel. The action was meant to be simple, she was to kill an old man from Gastone Enterprises, but the situation get a little out of control. The man wasn't a big deal himself, but surely he was annoying. If there's still some feeling she's having, it's an irritation. The girl just wanted to tell the asshole how much he's not worth anything, when it began to snow. Litetally, inside the hotel room a white fluff was falling down from nowhere.  
>The man was surprised, as well was the girl.<br>- You... You're a witch! - angry look appeared on old man's face. - Who sent you here? - he screamed.  
>The black haired girl knew she have to hurry up. There's no way no one would here it, especially at this hour. She pullet a tigger in her gun, shooting the man straight in his heart. While she was watching him dying, steps sounded on a hallway and two tall bodyquards opened the doors.<br>- Master Janson, are you alr- - the last thing they saw was a thin figure jumping out of a window. One of them with fright admited that the old man is dead, the second one screamed at him to follow the killer.  
>And here she was - running away from the big guys wishing for her head. But she wasn't scared, only confused about the snow. And somehow, she knew she was the one who've make it snowing.<br>She jumped into one of open staircases and waited for a moment. The Janson's bodyquards passed the doors. It was over. The victim's dead, the follower's a lost, the work is done. Slowly she began to walk upstairs, until she got to the roof. She always enjoyed spending time on high roofs.  
>It was almost rising. The town stayed still and calm, wasn't waking up to life yet, but first sun's rays were making west part of town look like it's a morning, while east part stayed in night's deeps. The view that you could kill for.<br>- You think about the accident in hotel? - asked a voice behind her. Almost automatically she picked up her gun and aimed it at the stranger. There were a tall man in purple cape standing three meters behind her. She couldn't see his face because of a helmet he wore, but it didn't change the fact that she recognized him.  
>- M... Magneto?<br>The man removed the helmet so she could see his face. He had white hairs and grey eyes.  
>- I'm glad you know me, but I'd like to know you as well - Eric took few steps forward the girl, and after a moment of silence she left the gun. He lift a hand to her.<br>- Magneto? - she asked again looking at the hand.  
>- Yes, my dear.<br>- Don't call me that. What are you doing here? - she asked because she wanted to hear it. She exactly knew what he was doing and right now, the snowing's reason was clear for her. - I'm looking for the ones with special abilities, to create new, better world. You and I, both are-  
>- Mutants - she interrupped him with a small, evil grin on the corner of her mouths.<br>Magneto looked at her in a surprise, but then smiled.  
>- Yes, and it make's us different from surrounding people.<br>- We're better - said the black haired girl. She had to make sure he's gonna take her with himself. She wouldn't let him just go. And, after all... that's what she really thinks.  
>Eric's smile widen. - I think you're going to get along with my team really well. If you'd like to join, of course - he held a hand again. This time she took it. - How do they call you?<br>- Yuki. I'm Yuki Ozu. 


End file.
